


Better then high school

by L_I_N_Z



Category: Doctor Who, The Walking Dead, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cannon, Drunk Ianto, Drunk Jack, Emo ianto, M/M, No Smut, Party, Sad Ianto, Slow Burn, small walking dead characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_I_N_Z/pseuds/L_I_N_Z
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto joins a new American collage trying to find something new, and in the process he finds his roommate, Jack.<br/>Jack has some amazing, and dysfunctional friends.<br/>Jack will sleep with everything that moves, except for Ianto it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better then high school

Ianto walked up to the brick building. He was extremely nervous. This was his first day of university.  
He walked up and saw the room number 124. This would be where he was living.  
His new roommate was in the room already preobably.  
'Jack Harkness' is what the pice of paper said.  
His heart was racing.   
A new life was about to begin.   
A new start. He just prayed to God this would be better then high school.   
He unlocked the room to see sitting there the most sexy being he'd ever laid eyes on in his life.  
"Hey." Jack said  
"You must be Ianto. I'm Jack."  
Ianto just stared in amazement.  
"I get it... I give off a very sexily hostile vibe... Sorry Ianto, I've been trying to keep that under the radar.  
"Ummmm...." Ianto said staring   
"I'm just kidding." Jack laughed sticking his had out the shake Ianto's hand.  
"Oh! Right... Sorry!" Ianto laughed  
"I'm just a bit nervous." He added  
"Hey, don't be... This schools great, you'll fit in well here. Hey, my friend Gwen is having a party tonight in her house, if you'd like to come that would be fun." Jack said  
"I'd love to."  
"Great, well you should unpack. I've already done mine... And i better go over and help set everything up, but I'll be back in about two hours and I'll walk you there." Jack smiled patting Ianto on the back  
"Great... Can't wait." Ianto told him.  
"Hey, that's great! Well I'll see you soon."   
Ianto unpacked In a hurry. He was so excited this was his first party to ever go to.  
He started to loose some faith when it had been four hours since Jack had left.  
He was about to give up, and marathon the walking dead when Jack walked in.  
"Hey Ianto! Sorry I'm late! Me and Gwen had sex, and it took a lot longer then usual... We missed each other."   
Ianto cursed himself inside his head. 'Of course he has a girlfriend you idiot he's beautiful! And even if he didn't why would he want to go out with somebody like you?!?' He thought to himself  
"So you're dating then? You and Gwen?" He asked trying to be as nonchalant as possible.   
"No, we tried and we're a terrible couple. We just have sex, we're like friends with benefits." Jack answered as they walked out of their room.  
"Are you in a relationship?" Jack asked changing the subject.  
"Nope. I had a girlfriend but we broke up. She's still in Wales." He smiled  
"Oh!!! Gwen's from Wales too! I thought I recognized that ascent!!! So is our other friend, Owen... He doesn't go to this school." Jack told Ianto.  
"That's really cool! I can't wait to meet them." Ianto smiled.  
They walked into the party, and Ianto thought he'd stepped into a movie.  
There were people dancing, drinking and making out everywhere. He very awkwardly stared in bewilderment before a young dark haired pretty girl walked up to him.  
"Hey! You must be Ianto! I'm Gwen... Jacks told me so much about you." She smiled  
"It's nice to meet you." Ianto said.  
Gwen giggled and handed him a beer.  
"Thanks." He added   
Ianto was getting pretty tired of the awful music. Gwen had disappeared to go dance with some of her friends, and he couldn't find Jack anywhere. He was just about ready to leave when somebody came up to him. It was a short kid with dark hair.  
"Hey, your Ianto... I'm Owen, jacks friend."  
The kid said, swaying because of the amount of alcohol he had drank.  
"I got you a drink." He told Ianto.  
"So how do you know jack?" Asked Ianto.  
"Gwen and I had sex, and now she's having sex with Jack... We got to know each other." Owen answered  
"Oh... Isn't that...awkward?" Ianto asked  
"No, not really. We're all good friends." Owen said.  
Ianto looked at the ground.  
"I should probably head back to my room... Thanks for the drink." Ianto smiled  
"No problem."   
Ianto walked towards the door before he was stopped by a pretty blonde girl.  
"Hey! You're Ianto!" She smiled. She had a London accent.  
"Mhm, and you're..."  
"Rose. I'm jacks friend." He told him.  
"So, do you want to dance?" She asked.  
They danced for a while, Rose would hand him another drink when he was out, and in about an hour Ianto was waisted.  
He dizzily walked into the kitchen.  
"Jack?!? Where are you?!?" He yelled.  
He couldn't find Jack.  
He shrugged it off and wondered into another room where some people were playing truth or dare.  
"What are we? Twelve?!?" Owen asked  
"Common it will be fun!" He heard Gwen say.  
"Hey Ianto come join us!" She yelled.  
Ianto sat in a circle with complete strangers, none of them were Jack.  
"Ianto truth or dare?" Gwen asked giggling.  
"Erm, truth."  
"Would you date Jack?" Gwen asked   
"Yep." Ianto giggled.  
'Shit!' He thought to himself.  
He shouldn't have said that. He could almost hear tosh in the back of his head  
"That's why I don't drink." She would say.  
"Gwen, truth or dare?" He asked.  
"Truth."  
"Have you ever been in a threesome?" He asked  
"Yes! Yes I have!" Gwen answered.  
One of the girls, Martha, Ianto thinks he remembered her name being Martha started laughing  
"Who with?!?" She asked  
Gwen looked over at Owen.  
Owen rolled his eyes.  
"Me and Jack" he answered.  
Ianto's eyes widened.  
What sort of people had he become friends with.  
After a few rounds he excused himself and left for his dorm.  
He unlocked the door to see something he definitely didn't want to see.  
Jack and some guy making out on jacks bed.  
So that's where Jack was.  
"Shit!" Jack said, climbing off of the guy he way having sex with.  
"Sorry Ianto!" He apologized.  
Ianto just left the room, traumatized.  
He sunk down the white brick wall.  
He heard the door open.  
"Sorry." Jack said.  
"s'not your fault." Ianto told him  
"Should've knocked."  
"Yeah, I should've told you in advance, I'm sure walking in on your roommate banging his brains out with another guy isn't the way you want to start your college experience."   
Jack told him.  
He sat on the floor next to Ianto.  
"So, who was he?" Ianto asked  
"John Hart. He's an old friend." Jack answered  
"are you okay, with me being... Very sexual?"   
He asked  
"No, I'm fine with that!" Ianto answered.  
"Okay, well jones, Ianto jones, I'm going to bed." Jack smiled standing up.  
He offered Ianto his hand, and helped him up.  
Maybe this year would be better then high school.


End file.
